


Kiss Cam

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor has his head leaning on Jordan’s shoulder for most of the first period so that's pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your top going to a baseball/hockey game and getting kiss cam’d. Person B has turned a bright scarlet but Person A on the other hand, is completely eager. Person A grabs Person B’s face and gives them a passionate kiss, making Person B turn even redder. Everyone in the crowd cheers as their kiss is projected on the big screen, and they even get a few whistles from people sitting near by.   
> From Tumblr.   
> \--

It's absolutely Taylor’s idea to go to this game and _not_ Jordan’s. Jordan is determined that he told Taylor almost one million times that he really didn’t want to be at this game. It had been Taylor’s idea to fly down to LA for their 5 th playoff game against the sharks. Jordan tries to say no but Hallsy had already booked the tickets and he didn’t want to be rude so…

 

The game, doesn’t go as planned. The Kings are down by 2 early and Jordan is extremely happy that he shut down Taylor’s idea of taking Quick in their hockey pool. Crisis averted. Taylor got them some pretty good seats, 2nd tier by the Kings blue line. Taylor has his head leaning on Jordan’s shoulder for most of the first period so that's pretty good.

 

It all goes south (literally) in the second period. During a TV time out, the camera catches Taylor and Jordan. And it isn’t just the camera. As Jordan tilts his head up to look at the jumbotron, he notices that it reads “Kiss Cam.” Jordan flushes bright red while Taylor just looks content. As Jordan turns his head to ask how it’s possible that Taylor is so calm, Taylor’s lips collide with his. Taylor puts his hands on either side of Jordan’s face and pulls him impossibly close. Jordan can hear the crowd whistling and cheering and he just blushes darker.

 

When Taylor pulls back, his plush lips are obscenely red. Jordan is panting, and he feels like he’s just triple shifted. Taylor’s eyes meet his and Jordan knows that their still on camera, the whole arena is silent, watching them carefully. Jordan shrugs at Taylor and draws him closer for another kiss.

 

Jordan is abnormally quiet as they take the cab home. Taylor had checked his phone during the 3rd intermission and alerted Jordan that their kiss had gone viral.

“Everything ok, Ebs?” Taylor asks him, running a hand up and down Jordan’s back.

“Yeah.” Jordan nods, relaxing into Taylor’s touch. He smiles softly and adds “Just not how I planned on coming out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work.


End file.
